The Ice Age
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene is a single mother who works for the Spriggan branch of the government but suddenly she gets a new project and has a partner. What will happen and will Irene work well with this new partner of hers? Warning for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Irene Belserion was at her job.

She worked for the government of the Spriggan which was the Main branch. She worked as the head in the Geography department. Her job was to check all global updates for weather changes or disasters.

Irene had worked with the Spriggan for the past few years and the way she did her work saved countless lives.

When she was done with her job for the day she left.

Irene lived in Alvarez Empire City. It was a city of hard working and high paying people. Most of all it was the best governmental resident area to live in.

Irene drove her car and went to an elementary school.

When she arrived she saw other parents picking up their children and she smiled when she saw a little girl that looked just like her run towards her.

"Mother!"

Irene hugged her daughter and they went into the car.

Her daughter, Erza was 9 years old and was in the fifth grade. Erza looked like a child version of her mother. She had scarlet hair that hung to her lower back and she had brown eyes.

For Irene, Erza was her pride and joy and she will do anything to keep her daughter safe and happy.

When they got home they both went inside, well Erza did while her mother went to check the mail.

It was the routine, as soon as they get home get out of the school and work clothes. Erza does her homework while Irene checks the mail and prepares dinner.

As Erza was doing her homework Irene already had dinner started then she looked at the new mail.

Bill, bill, another bill.

Irene's eyes widened.

'A letter from the court.'

Irene glanced over her shoulder to see that Erza was deep into her homework then Irene went upstairs and went to her room to read the letter that the courthouse had sent her.

 **Ms. Belserion,**

 **We are writing to you that you have a court date three weeks from today to discuss the custody of your child, Erza Belserion.**

Irene couldn't believe it.

For the past year Irene had went through a divorce from an abusive marriage. She was able to get away but the land that she married in had a law that if a woman were to leave she couldn't take any of her children with her.

Irene hugged herself as she remembered those long nights of crying because she didn't have her daughter with her so she moved.

Before she moved to Alvarez Empire City she lived in Dragnof, Ishtar.

She hugged herself tighter at the name. That place was the worst place that she had ever lived in. She wanted nothing to do with it and now here she was getting a letter from the court house that wanted to discuss who was going to be the one to raise her only daughter.

Was it going to be her or her ex-husband?

Irene hoped that it would be her; she couldn't go through that again. She couldn't bear to give her daughter up.

Irene got off her bed then went downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen she saw that Erza had just finished her homework then they both had dinner together.

"How was school today, Erza?"

Erza didn't give her usual smile which concerned Irene.

"Erza?"

"My teacher wanted us to do projects on places where we were born in."

Irene's eyes saddened then she got an idea.

"Maybe you could ask your teacher if you can do yours on something else."

Erza nodded then looked up at her mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"May I go to work with you next Tuesday?"

"Don't you have school?"

Erza shook her head then Irene nodded.

"I will bring you with me but I will be busy for most of the day."

"Okay."

After dinner Irene and Erza played then when it was night time Irene put Erza to bed.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you plan to fall in love again?"

Irene just looked at her daughter then she gave a small smile.

"Maybe but for now Mother just wants us to be happy."

Erza nodded then Irene left to go to her room. When she got there she checked her email.

She saw that she had an email from her boss.

 **Irene tomorrow you will be introduced to your new partner for a new project. He will go over the new project with you.**

Irene nodded to herself then she laid down and went to sleep.

'What am I going to do?'

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter! What is going to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Irene had gotten up and made breakfast for her and Erza. After they both ate and got ready they left their home to go to school and to work.

When Irene got to her job she went straight to her boss's office.

"Mr. Dragneel."

Zeref turned to look at her then smiled.

"Hello, Irene. Come with me."

Irene followed her boss to another part of the large building.

"The new project I have for you has to do with the weather that should be on its way in the next couple of months. It was your partner's idea that you should get a head start on it by heading to the North Axis."

Irene looked at the paper that he handed her.

"North Axis?"

"Yes, the coldest place in the world."

Just then they both entered into a room only to see someone waiting for them.

He was a tall man that had dark tanned skin and messy black hair that hung to his lower back. He had amber orange eyes with slits for pupils. He wore a black cravat around his neck and black gloves that had white claws. He wore a long sleeve back coat that had four belt straps and black pants with black boots.

Zeref smiled.

"Mr. Tennore, this is Irene Belserion, your partner for this project."

Irene looked at her new partner who looked at her.

Tennore was a bit taken back. He knew that he was going to work with a woman but he didn't know that the woman was going to be a breathtaking one.

After Zeref left Tennore went to Irene but he did keep his distance out of respect for her.

"So Irene, this project that you and I will be doing together will take up to two weeks at most. We will be gathering results from the North Axis because I have been some strange reports on the weather from other places."

Irene nodded.

"How long are we going to be there?"

"Two weeks."

"I have to bring someone along but I can still do the project with you."

"Alright, be here at 7:30 am. We're going by helicopter."

Irene nodded then they both began to make checklists on things to search for their trip in North Axis.

When that was over Irene left work and went to pick up Erza.

When they got home Erza noticed that her mother was packing.

"Mother, are we moving?"

Irene smiled at Erza.

"Nope. Mother is going on a two week trip to North Axis."

Erza lowered her head then Irene hugged her.

"And you're coming along with me."

Erza smiled then they went back to packing for the freezing trip then Irene went to check her email only to see that she got a message from her new partner.

 **Hope you get a goodnight's rest because I won't let you sleep as much when we get to North Axis.**

Irene smiled.

 _Is that a warning or a flirt?_

 **A little bit of both**

Irene blushed a little when she got that answer then she looked over at her court letter.

"I shouldn't be thinking about that now."

With that she got ready for bed then she laid on her bed. She layed there for a little bit but then left out of her room only to see that Erza was still awake then Irene went to her.

"Erza, what's wrong?"

"…."

Irene sat on the side of the bed then Erza looked at her.

"Is Father going to hurt you again?"

Irene looked away.

"I hope not, that's why we moved far away from him so he couldn't hurt us anymore."

Erza hid under the blanket.

"What if he finds us?"

Irene laid on the bed next to Erza and held her close.

"He won't, Erza. I promise."

Erza held onto her mother then Irene changed the subject.

"You and I are going to the North Axis. That's the coldest place in the world right now."

Erza looked up at her.

"Is there going to be snow?"

"Yes. Tons of it. When I'm not busy you and I could build snowmen and have snowball fights. How does that sound?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Erza smiled then she snuggled into her mother's arms and Irene smiled as she held Erza to her then they both fell asleep.

 **AN: There is chapter 2! I will update when I can!**


End file.
